Y yo a ti, siempre
by gideonT
Summary: Por fín ha ocurrido. Los dos lo deseaban más que nada, ¿o no?
1. espejos

Era un luminoso atardecer de septiembre, los tardíos rayos de sol se iban perdiendo entre los edificios del centro de la ciudad y los transeúntes disfrutaban en la calle de quizás el último día cálido del año. Remus Lupin andaba deprisa y con sentimientos encontrados; quería llegar cuanto antes a casa, llevaba fuera más de dos semanas cumpliendo su cometido como espía para la orden, el problema, su compañero de piso. Un nudo le atenazaba la garganta al pensar en Sirius; la incertidumbre de lo que le pudiera esperar hacía que se le quitaran las ganas de regresar.

¿Cómo le recibiría? No había sabido nada de él en todo este tiempo, claro que con una manada de lobos no hay manera de contactar. Para que mentir, estaba acojonado, ¿sería indiferente, borde, cariñoso…?

Era verdad que todo había sido culpa suya, había perdido el severo control que se imponía desde hacía mil años; pensaba aminorando el paso al llegar a un callejón sumido en las sombras. La puerta azul de su casa le esperaba al fondo, amenazante.

La noche antes de irse habían salido todos al Caldero Chorreante, incluso James, que siempre estaba pendiente de la embarazada Lily fué. Brindaron por todo y hablaron de la misión de Lunático. Eran malos tiempos pero ellos se fueron emborrachando entre risas y bromas.

Al llegar a casa, ambos amigos tambaleantes ayudándose a subir las escaleras, Sirius había parado súbitamente en el rellano y le había pedido que se quedara, que no cumpliera su misión y él, animado por su ebrio cerebro, se le había acercado vacilante y le había besado. Casi fue como una pelea, bufando y empujándose con fuerza habían terminado en la cama de Sirius.

No se despidió a la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera se atrevió a darle un beso por miedo a despertarle. Esas semanas había tenido otras cosas en la cabeza pero ahora… se obligó a inspirar mientras abría la puerta del portal y subía las escaleras. Tranquilo, tranquilo…

Un perro se le echó encima al abrir la puerta Lunático cayó al suelo entre risas y lametazos. Tumbado a su lado, jadeante estaba Sirius:

- Llegas tarde- le recriminó más sereno.

- No me quería recoger el autobús Noctámbulo, ya sabes la restricción para bestias y eso…- intentó sonar lo más digno posible mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- Malditos hijos de hipogrifo… espera- dijo al sonar el timbre del horno- estoy haciendo la cena- anunció orgulloso. Se levantó y comenzó a prepararlo todo.

Sirius era bastante desordenado pero, por una vez, estaba todo colocado en su sitio. Paseó la mirada por el salón-cocina, dos puertas eran sus respectivas habitaciones y la tercera puerta era el baño, minúsculo. Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras Sirius colocaba los platos en la mesa y apagaba la tele. Algo duro se le clavó en la cadera, ¡un bolso! Una nube de negras sospechas le inundó la cabeza y se le encogió el estómago.

- eh…¿ de quién es esto Canuto?- preguntó cortado haciéndose el indiferente.

- Ah! De Marge, la amiga de Lili…¿ no pensarías que era mío? - le contestó entre risas- se lo dejaría esta mañana.- comentó mientras colocaba el estofado encima de la mesa.

A Remus se le calló el alma a los pies, ¿ Cómo no imaginárselo? Se le había quitado el apetito de golpe, y de repente no tenía ganas de hablar con Sirius. Solo de pensar en que esa misma mañana…

- bueno cuéntamelo todo- exigió Sirius mientras se sentaba y apoyaba los pies en sus rodillas. ¡Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado!

- Nada nuevo, un par de peleas por el liderazgo, nada más- estaba muy cansado.

- Pareces agotado- afirmó Sirius masticando un gran trozo de carne.

- Lo estoy Canuto y… lo siento tampoco tengo hambre, me voy a la cama- apartó las piernas de Sirius y se levantó.

Sin mirarle se metió en el baño, cuando salió después de una relajante y ardiente ducha, en la que se había permitido un par de lágrimas y un par de puñetazo en pared, Sirius estaba recogiendo todo con expresión muy seria.

- buenas noches-

- …noches Lunático -y le dio la espalda.

Mierda, pensó Remus arropándose y mirando al techo. No sabía como tratar a Sirius después de todo esto, desde luego no como antes. No, sería demasiado doloroso. Pero el ya le conocía, aguantarse sería mejor que perder su amistad para siempre. Aunque después de lo ocurrido iba a ser más difícil que nunca. Todavía podía notar el sabor de sus labios, la fuerza de sus músculos y la certeza de sus caricias. Joder, Sirius. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando oyó un fuerte ¡BUM!

Se levantó y corrió a la habitación de Sirius, se lo encontró a medio vestir enfrente del espejo destrozado. Al oír la puerta escondió a toda prisa la mano tras la espalda, pero en medio del boquete había restos rojos de sangre.

- ¿no sabes llamar a la puerta?- inquirió mirándolo desafiante.

- ¿qué haces Canuto?- preguntó preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo, un charquito se estaba formando a los pies de Sirius-

- Redecorando ¿qué te parece? mejor si no me veo ¿no, Lunático?- le contestó tiñendo sus palabras de sarcasmo.

- Déjame ver esa mano- se acercó a él tomándole del brazo, pero Sirius le apartó.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- pero Remus no se ofendió, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo y, a pesar de que estaba preocupado, sabía que Sirius solo tenía esas rabietas cuando no sabía como enfrentarse a sus problemas. Y estaba claro que su problema era él, concluyó lleno de contento.

- ¡Te tocaré lo que quiera, como si pudieras luchar contra mí!- le contestó firme obligándole a darle la mano y sentándole en la cama. El corte era bastante profundo pero con un toque de varita le cerró la herida.

Le apretó la mano impidiendo así que Sirius la retirara y se la empezó a acariciar sin mirarle a los ojos. Notó como la rigidez de su amigo se desvanecía poco a poco. Cuando le soltó la muñeca Sirius no apartó la mano, se la agarró mucho más fuerte.

- te he echado muchísimo de menos Lunático.

- Y yo a ti, siempre.


	2. Diciembre

Las calles ya están decoradas, preparadas para la Navidad, a principios de diciembre la noche es oscura y helada pero Londres bulle entre luces, gente comprando y villancicos en las esquinas. Sirius se sube el cuello de la cazadora y embute sus manos mas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, la varita firmemente agarrada en su mano derecha, tiene una herida en el costado pero no sangra y eso le preocupa, aunque si duele, anda sorteando a la multitud, respira hondo intentado ralentizar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, y desea muy a su pesar que esa noche le hubiera tocado guardia con James.

Estaba vigilando la casa del primer ministro muggle cuando se aparecieron, tres encapuchados, consiguió abatir a dos pero el tercero. Joder el tercero, al final había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, sabiéndose perseguido hasta llegar al parlamento, ahí le había perdido.

En cuanto encuentra un callejón vacío se desaparece, y el olor de casa de James le golpea, sin saber muy bien porque se tambalea y desvanece, lo último que siente es su cabeza golpear con mucha fuerza en el suelo de madera y a una mujer gritando su nombre.

Sirius esta tumbado en un sofá, y está en casa de los Potter, eso lo sabe porque oye los susurros que intercambias James y Lily, le gustaría que se callaran porque le dan nauseas. Intenta abrir los ojos y nota como Lily se le acerca.

Sirius, Sirius despierta- y le da suaves cachetes en las mejillas.

Njjjjjjjj joder Lily- e intenta apartarse. Cuando se da cuenta de que no le van a dejar dormir en paz abre los ojos. Unas enormes gafas le sonríen con alivio y dicen algo de "entradas triunfales"

Resignado se incorpora con la ayuda de Lily y se queda mirando a James un poco atontado mientras los muebles y las paredes toman forma por fin.

_sectumsempra exsangue _– dice una voz a su derecha, Sirius da un bote y Lily suelta una risita- te atravesaron el pulmón derecho y el hígado Canuto. Tenías derrames internos aunque no podías sangrar, por eso te desmayaste.

Sirius tuerce el cuello para mirarle tan rápido que se le vuelven a nublar los ojos y le pitan los oídos. Y ahí está muy serio y un poco pálido, sentado a los pies del sofá con las piernas cruzadas, Lunático. Se levanta y no puede evitar desperezarse para Sirius toda la habitación desaparece en ese momento.

¿qué tal te encuentras?

Bien ¿cuándo has llegado?- Remus estaba pasando el fin de semana en casa de su padre, y el día anterior le había escrito diciendo que iba a alargar un poco su estancia.

Esta mañana pero ya te habías ido…

Sirius calla un rato y descansa- le corta Lily al ver que está abriendo la boca.

Tiene razón canuto- dice James cuando Sirius va a protestar- deberíais iros a casa. Ya contarás mañana en la reunión todo lo que ha pasado-

Sirius se queda mudo, ese James, tan maduro y "hombre" le sigue sorprendiendo así que le hace caso y le sigue mansamente hasta la chimenea de la cocina apoyado en Lupin, bueno tampoco necesita mucha ayuda pero se está bien tan cerca de su cuello mientras le sigue taladrando con esos ojos, serios y esas pecas sobre la nariz y ese brazo sujetándole por la cintura. Se despiden de Lily con un beso y James les dice "hasta mañana" y a Remus "tened cuidado por favor". Remus asiente firmemente y Sirius va a volver a protestar pero no le da tiempo, en un segundo están rodeados de llamas y al segundo siguiente en su cocina.

Sirius tose y escupe la ceniza que se le ha metido en la boca. Y Remus suelta su primera sonrisa de la tarde:

siempre, pero es que siempre te pasa lo mismo, no puedes tener la maldita boca cerrada ¿verdad?

Me conoces bien- gruñe, se aparta y se pone a preparar té.

¿ que tal tu padre Lunático?

Bien, ya sabes, con todo lo de mi madre todavía…- la voz se le quiebra y Sirius le mira a los ojos por primera vez. Están llenos de una oscura tristeza y resignación- por eso quería quedarme un poco más- añade como justificándose.

Y se abraza a él clamando su protección como un niño chico, aunque le saca una cabeza, Sirius solo puede susurrarle en el oído palabras de calma mientras le acaricia la nuca. No sabe cuanto tiempo se quedan así hasta que la tetera silva y se separan apocados.

- yo me ocupo de eso- dice Remus en voz baja- deberías ir a acostarte.

Sirius le obedece, esta situación es demasiado nueva para él, no sabe que significa abrazarle, tampoco sabe que significan sus sonrisas ni porqué quiere besarle todo el tiempo. "mentiroso" se recrimina, solo ahora tiene sentido sus celos por todo aquél que se acercara a Remus, todas aquellas peleas porque Sirius criticaba a sus parejas. La incomodidad en su cercanía de estos últimos años, los abrazos demasiado largos y las miradas doloridas de Lunático. Le da vueltas mientras se desviste, y eso que el no le da vueltas a nada, ni siquiera al cambio de amigo a amante, lo aceptó un mes atrás sin más. Desde entonces pasaban muchas noches juntos, pero no todas y a la mañana siguiente se miraban y no se veían como antes, aunque no comentaban nada.

La única vez que habían estado cerca de hablar algo fue a la vuelta de Remus de "sabeDiosdonde" después de la primera vez que se enrollaron, cuando Sirius perdió la cabeza y destrozó todos los espejos de su cuarto.

Se metió en la cama y solo entonces se dio cuenta de cómo le dolía todo el cuerpo, no llevaba vendajes pero le había quedado una fea cicatriz que le cruzaba las costillas.

no está mal- Remus le miraba por encima de dos tazas de té. Le dio una a Sirius- cuidado que todavía quema- y se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama.

¿quieres hablar de ello?- le pregunto Sirius dejando la taza en la mesilla.

No

Entonces ven aquí.


	3. de regreso

perdonadme porque son las 23.57 y me ha dado por retomar esta historia que nunca pensé continuar, estoy dormida, confusa e intento expresar la historia que tengo en la cabeza como puedo así que sed comprensivos, como siempre espero que os guste :)

* * *

**ANGUSTIA**

****Sirius Black andaba de un lado a otro enfrente del fuego en el salón de los Potter, llegaba hasta la esquina que hacía la alfombra persa y volvía hasta la mesilla. No podía estarse quieto y menos aún sentado. Manoseaba las figurillas de porcelana que adornaban la chimenea y miraba sin ver las fotografías que le saludaban. Movimientos mecánicos, casi espasmódicos

Solo se oía el crepitar del fuego, que le daba demasiado calor a Sirius, le asfixiaba para ser exactos. James y Peter se habían retirado a la esquina más alejada, junto a la ventana escarchada y murmuraban quedamente, mientras leían El Profeta. Lily en cambio no parecía tener calor, estaba hundida en el sofá, con una manta de lana cubriéndole las rodillas, leyendo un libro. Bueno, haciendo como que leía, si en algo se había fijado Sirius en la última media hora era la manera en que los ojos verdes de la pelirroja no se habían movido. Miraba ceñuda al libro, como si el tuviera la culpa de un crimen terrible y Sirius se sentía menos solo.

Llevaban sin reunirse casi un mes, a ver había visto a James casi cada día, coincidían en muchos cometidos de la orden. A Lily como mínimo la veía todos los viernes, comían o cenaban, una tradición que cumplían desde que se casaron Lily y cornamenta. Desde hacía tres años todos los viernes había reunión en casa de los Potter. Pero a Colagusano no se le veía ni en pintura, una vez al mes como mucho, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Como mínimo.

Era febrero, frío, seco, helador y cortante febrero,y Remus Lupin llevaba DOS meses fuera de casa. No hubiera estado tan mal si pudieran comunicarse con él, pero todo contacto estaba prohibido, menos aquella mañana; después de más de sesenta días de desesperante espera, de mañanas vacías y ganas de vomitar cada vez que se publicaba una nueva lista de víctimas de la guerra; un lobo plateado se había aparecido en la cocina del piso que ambos compartían mientras Sirius se tomaba un café, y le había susurrado lo que necesitaba oír por encima de todo.

Y ahora estaban todos ahí, tal y como Lunático les había pedido, y era media hora tarde, había dicho a las 5, y Sirius estaba muy nervioso.

Hacía ya medio año que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Remus, como un niño que se despierta de un sueño, había necesitado pensar que iba a perderle para abrir los ojos. A eso le había seguido el periodo más feliz pero más complicado de su vida. Juntos le robaban momentos a la guerra, aquellos en los que se les permitía estar juntos, pero eran muy pocos, habían decidido que no se lo podían decir a nadie, había cambiado de tal manera la situación que no sabían en quien podían confiar, las intrigas y traiciones formaban parte de la orden del día y solo James y su esposa estaban al tanto del secreto.

Las misiones de Sirius eran más arriesgadas y peligrosas, pero él al menos estaba en contacto con sus compañeros, las desapariciones de Remus eran cada vez más largas y angustiosas, nadie de la orden preguntaba por su paradero, todos lo reconocían de manera omnisciente. Y la admiración que Sirius había sentido hacia Dumbledore antaño, se empañaba por la ira que sentía cuando mandaba a Lupin lejos de su lado, a cumplir con un cometido oscuro y secreto para todos.

Lo que si había disminuido eran los periodos de descanso, de tranquilidad sana y laxitud, cuando Remus regresaba de lo que fuera que hiciera con sus congéneres, volvía un poco más salvaje, un poco más desconocido, frío y vacío. Sirius lo notaba, lo leía en sus ojos y en sus palabras, que apenas pronunciaba. Pero se abrazaban y respiraban por fin. Cuando se volvían a besar todo era igual de fresco que antes. Unos labios ansiosos y suaves. Unas manos dulces y cálidas, que le recomponían el corazón roto cada vez que se marchaba. Se liberaba el nudo en la garganta y se era feliz hasta el próximo adiós.

Un fuerte ruido en la puerta le saca de sus profundos pensamientos, le da un vuelco el cuerpo y manda a Lily sentarse con un gesto. Sale del salón como un sonámbulo y abre como puede la puerta de madera. Y Lunático está ahí, quizás más cansado y flaco, con el pelo desgreñado y largo, sonriendo de verdad al verle. Se vuelve a enamorar otra vez.

- Hola Canuto.

Se abalanza sin pensarlo y le envuelve en un abrazo de oso respirando en su cuello, los pulmones no le duelen por primera vez en meses.

* * *

me despido y aviso de que me apetece continuarla, ideas, comentarios? lo que sea que serán bienvenidos. un saludo


End file.
